


How to Fall in Love and Annoy Your Teammates

by ValdangeloMalec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, especially kuroo, kenma and kuroo are in love and stupid, pining Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdangeloMalec/pseuds/ValdangeloMalec
Summary: “I’m in love!” Kuroo announced when he arrived for practice that afternoon. Kenma wanted to die.





	

“I’m in love!” Kuroo announced when he arrived for practice that afternoon. Kenma wanted to die.                                                                   

Kenma didn’t want to say that he had been in love with Kuroo since they were children, but he had been in love with Kuroo since they were children. He didn’t want to look up from his game, hitting the buttons on his PSP with far more aggression than needed and dying when he did, in fact, look up from his game.

“Yeah?” Yaku asked, his tone bored as he glanced at Kuroo, who didn’t seem to be taking the lack of reaction very well. Aside from Yaku, Lev was the only person to react, eyes snapping from Kuroo to Kenma and back again. Kenma really wanted to die.

He hadn’t meant to tell Lev that he was in love with Kuroo, he really hadn’t. But Lev had been talking about Yaku, and Kenma had just blurted it out. He didn’t have a reason to regret it until that moment.

“I tell you guys I’m in love and this is the reaction I get?” Kuroo asked, tone exasperated and expression agitated.

“Well, Captain, it’s not really a surprise,” Yamamoto called loudly, and Kuroo scoffed dismissingly and went to the changing room as the team sniggered.

Kenma didn’t understand. Surely he would know if Kuroo had an obvious infatuation with someone. Surely Kuroo would have told him. He would’ve hated to be told, but the idea of Kuroo keeping something like that from him stung.

He resumed his game, ignoring every attempt that Lev made to meet his eye, not looking up when Kuroo returned and called for practice to officially start. He wasn’t surprised when his PSP was yanked out of his grasp by a smirking Kuroo. Kuroo, however, _was_ when, instead of arguing or pouting at him, Kenma stood and walked past him without making eye contact, heading towards where the rest of the team was gathered.

Kenma refuse to meet Lev’s sympathetic eyes, keeping his eyes locked with a spot on the wall. He shouldn’t want to cry as much as he did. He thought that he had prepared himself for this – for the inevitability of Kuroo falling in love with someone else. Probably with a cute girl, who would pay attention to him instead of playing games and make him bentos for lunch, and knowing Kuroo she would enjoy volleyball as much as he did.

Practice was a nightmare and Kenma spent the whole time wishing he could leave. Except when he did leave he would have to walk home with Kuroo, and he would have to pretend he was fine around _Kuroo_ , and that was never easy.

When Kuroo asked them to stay behind after practice, Kenma wanted to throw up. With how he came to practice, it was obvious what he wanted to talk about and Kenma didn’t know if he could deal with it.

They cleaned up the equipment and gathered around the bench Kuroo was standing up, Kenma begrudgingly following them. It would be easier to try and endure this than try and sneak out.

“I trust you all know why I asked you to stay behind,” Kuroo announced when everyone was there. Kenma didn’t know how he ended up being best friends with someone so melodramatic.

“For something pointless, I bet,” Yaku said, and Kuroo pretended not to hear him.

“I need advice on how to make someone like me. Suggestions?”

“I don’t think you can _make_ someone like you,” someone muttered, and Kenma had to disagree. He didn’t understand how anyone could _not_ like Kuroo. How anyone could turn down his confession, could refuse something Kenma was so pathetically desperate for.

“Why not just _tell_ them?” Yaku demanded, and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“I’ve already told you how bad of an idea that is, Yaku,” and ouch, that hurt. Kuroo had told Yaku about it – and presumably, who it was – before telling Kenma. Kenma itched to pull out his PSP, but Kuroo had it sticking out of one of his pockets.

“Just try being nice to them. Make them bento,” Inuoka suggested, and Kuroo made an affronted noise.

“I’m always nice,” he said, offended, and Kenma couldn’t keep in his derisive snort. Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him and Kenma wished he had kept silent.

“Any suggestions from you, Kenma?” he asked, and Kenma shook his head, lips pursed. He wouldn’t look Kuroo in the eye.

“C’mon,” he coaxed, “if it were _you_ I was wooing, how would you want me to do it?” Kenma tried to keep his face from warming and barely heard the ‘you’ve _got_ to be kidding me’ from one of their teammates.

“I wouldn’t,” he lied, still not looking Kuroo in the eye, “and I don’t care how you woo whoever it is you like, so I’m leaving. You can come with me or you can catch the train by yourself.” Kenma hitched his bag on his shoulder and spun around, leaving the gym quickly.

Kuroo didn’t chase after him, and Kenma tried to tell himself the only reason it upset him was because he still had his PSP. He played on his phone during the loneliest train ride he had had in a long time.

~*~

Kenma collapsed face-first onto his bed when he got home, telling himself he wasn’t going to cry. He rolled over and opened his phone, eyes stinging with unshed tears.

**To: Shouyou**

**From: Kenma**

_Kuroo’s in love with someone_

It was pathetically painful to type out, and he sent it before he inevitably regretted it. Shouyou’s reply was almost instantaneous.

**To: Kenma**

**From: Shouyou**

_Is it you?_

Kenma had never thought he could have violent thoughts against Shouyou, but apparently he was wrong.

**To: Shouyou**

**From: Kenma**

_No._

Kenma placed his phone on his bedside table, hearing it go off again but deciding to ignore it. Instead, he wallowed in self-pity until his eyelids grew heavy and he accidentally fell asleep.

~*~

“Knock knock,” an all too familiar voice woke him up, and it took him a few moments to remember why he didn’t want to see Kuroo. “You’re mum let me in,” he said, holding up Kenma’s PSP in explanation. Kenma just grunted, and Kuroo’s smirk fell.

“Bit early to be sleeping, isn’t it? Are you sick?” Kenma shook his head and reach for the PSP.

“Time is an illusion,” he said, voice slightly slurred with sleep. Kuroo gave him a fond smile, like the one he would give him when he was excited about a new game coming out, or when he finally passed a level he had been stuck on in one of his games.

“So me and the rest of the team talked a bit more after you left,” Kuroo said lightly, and Kenma wondered what the politest way to kick someone out was. “After they found out who it is I’m in love with, Lev had some _very_ interesting things to say.”

“There’s a first,” Kenma mumbled, placing his PSP next to his phone as Kuroo gave a small laugh. The look Kuroo was giving him made him uneasy – or more so made him feel like he _should_ be feeling uneasy. Finally, it clicked in his mind what Kuroo was saying. Lev had told him.

“What exactly did Lev say?” he asked tightly even though he already knew. Kuroo just smirked at him, and Kenma couldn’t believe that his friend would be so cruel. That he would come over to Kenma’s house after finding out he was in love with him to talk about whoever he was in love with.

Kenma tore his gaze away from Kuroo’s, gazing at the blanket he was plucking at nervously. Neither of them spoke for a while.

“Are you – are you _crying_?” Kuroo asked incredulously, and Kenma went to vehemently deny it before he realised that _yes,_ he _was_ crying. Was Kuroo going to make fun of him for it? Surely his friend wouldn’t be that cruel.

Kenma buried his face in his hands and let himself cry, hoping Kuroo would feel so awkward that he just left. Instead, Kuroo pulled his hands way, holding them in his. Kenma looked at their intertwined fingers in confusion before looking back up to Kuroo questioningly.

“I should’ve known I would have to spell everything out for you,” he said exasperatedly, pulling his hands away and instead cupping Kenma’s face, using his thumbs to wipe away Kenma’s tears.

“I’m in love with _you_ ,” Kuroo said, and Kenma didn’t know how to react. Was this some kind of prank? His much delayed response made Kuroo pull his hands away with his face with a frown. “Was – was Lev lying?” he asked unsurely, and instead of responding Kenma leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss was barely a peck, just a brief press of lips, and yet it still made Kenma flush ridiculously. But it also got his point across to Kuroo, who grinned widely and leaned forward to kiss Kenma again. Kenma let him, this kiss longer than the last. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, letting them dangle awkwardly by his sides as Kuroo kissed him.

When Kuroo flicked his tongue across Kenma’s bottom lip, he flinched away in surprise. Kuroo put up his hands defensively, laughing loudly. “I get it – we’ll take things a bit slower. To think we could’ve been doing this for ages if I had realised sooner.”

“When – when did you realise?” Kenma choked out, feeling his hands trembling. This was unexplored territory to him, and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

“Last night,” Kuroo said casually, and Kenma wanted to hit him. “I was talking to Bokuto last night and he asked if we were together yet, then had to explain that I was in love with you when I asked what he was talking about. He also explained that you had had a crush on me for ages,” he cooed with a smirk, and Kenma pushed away his hand, which had been playing with his hair.

“Did not,” Kenma lied childishly.

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did _too_.”

“Whatever,” Kenma said, and Kuroo grinned, grabbing his hand and squeezing it before admitting his mother was expecting him home and that he had to leave. Kuroo kissed him once more before going, leaving Kenma with a stupid little grin on his face that didn’t go away even when he died again whilst trying to defeat the final boss on his game.

~*~ 

Nobody was surprised the next day when they showed up to morning practice holding hands, but Kenma didn’t really expect them to be. It didn’t stop him walking the entire way to school with a light blush dusting his cheekbones.

Lev wouldn’t stop apologising the entire practice for telling his secrte, no matter how many times Kenma told him it was okay.

“Lev, clearly everything is fine since the two of them got together. Now stop bothering Kenma and work on your receives,” Yaku snapped, and Kenma cast him a grateful look.

~*~ 

Unfortunately, Kenma didn’t consider how _embarrassing_ Kuroo would be to date, and didn’t think that he could go any redder when Kuroo produced a bento for him at lunch. He grudgingly accepted it, a decision which he regretted immediately after trying it.

“This is terrible,” he muttered, shoving it back to an offended Kuroo and pulling out the one his mother made.

“It can’t be that bad,” Kuroo protested, clearly changing his mind when he tried a piece. “Yeah, well, I guess you’ll have to be the one bringing me bentos in this relationship,” Kuroo smirked.

“I’m not doing that,” Kenma said, shuffling slightly so he could lean against Kuroo a little more.

“What kind of boyfriend are you?” Kuroo asked, and Kenma elbowed him in his stomach despite the warm, fuzzy feeling he got from being referred to as Kuroo’s boyfriend.

And, well, if he did bring Kuroo a bento the next day, that’s neither here nor there.


End file.
